The Pack's Bio-Weapon
by Twilight Goddess19
Summary: After they defeated Peter Hale, Stiles is kidnapped right in front of her house. 9 months later, she returns but she changed a little over the months that she was gone. What if Stiles' past comes back to haunt her?


Stiles decided that what is happening now is all Greenburg's fault. He just had to open his stupid mouth and asked Coach if Lacrosse is such a big sport instead of Football or Basketball, then why didn't they have a cheerleading squad at their games. She swears that she is going to make Greenburg pay for this.

Because Coach decided that the cheerleading thing is a good idea and since she is the manager to their Lacrosse Team, she is going to be on the cheerleading squad along with getting some other girls to be on the cheerleading squad with her.

Why is Coach making her be on the cheerleading squad that he wants her to create? She means, she is the clumsiest girl on the whole planet. Why not ask some of the popular girls like Lydia and her friends.

"You can't be serious." Stiles said after she got over the shock that Coach Finstock wants her to create a Cheerleading Squad and be one of the cheerleaders on the squad. With everything that goes on in her life, cheerleading defiantly wasn't on one of those things. But Coach's face says that he is serious at what he had said. Stiles is thinking about ways on how she can talk herself out of this.

She is so going to make Greenberg pay for opening his stupid mouth and making Coach actually think out about the whole Cheerleading thing.

Just as Stiles was about to protest at why she shouldn't and couldn't be a cheerleader, Lydia Martin appeared out of no where. "Sound great, Coach. Stiles and I can totally do this." Lydia said to Coach Finstock, taking the matter into her own hands.

Stiles was shocked and lost the ability to even understand what is going on because Lydia Martin, who she has idolized when she was younger and might still idolized now, did not help her case at all. Sure, they somewhat became friends after she had visited Lydia after the while Video Story incident and the whole at school at night, trying to stay alive from the Alpha. But this was... Stiles didn't even know what this was.

"But, wait, but I-" Stiles was trying to protest but she was being dragged away by the most popular girl to make a cheerleading team. How is this her life?

 **...**  
 **...**

Stiles is now at Lydia's house. She is trying to listen to Lydia, who is talking about ideas and designs for cheerleading uniforms, how Allison should join along with some other girls. Stiles can't focus because she doesn't know how she is even involved in all this.

"Stiles, are you even listening to me?" Lydia asks as she pushes Stiles, snapping her out of her shock. "Because you need to pay attention if you're going to be apart of the cheerleading squad."

"But I don't want to be part of the cheerleading squad. I don't want to be a cheerleader." Stiles whined. "I just want to be the manager of the Lacrosse Team."

Lydia looks disappointed for a split second before molding her face into sadness. "Stiles, don't you want to spend time with me though? I figured that since we're friends now, this could be something fun that we can do together." Lydia then flashes her puppy dog eyes at her and she melts.

Stiles was confused when Lydia said that they were friends. "We're friends?" She asked in confusion. Because the only friend that she ever had is Scott but lately, he has hardly been hanging at with her, instead he has been hanging out with Allison more then he does with her and that hurts her to admit. And the only reason he isn't hanging out with Allison now is because they broke up after the whole stay alive school at night from the Alpha. She couldn't believe someone would even consider her friend material these days. Especially someone as popular and great as Lydia Martin.

"Of course we're friends! So, now we're going to be hanging out a lot more, since I know Scott has hardly been around lately. We'll spend cheerleading practices together, go shopping for clothes and have sleepovers on weekends! It'll be fun. Maybe Jackson will even warm up to you, then he and Danny can hang out with us."

Stiles doesn't say anything because what is happening right now is too good to be true. Having friends instead of a friend, who has hardly been around lately because he is now a werewolf and because of his now ex-girlfriend. She beams with happiness, which is apparently enough of approval for Lydia to keep on planning their cheer squad.

While this turned out to be good and not so bad, she was still going to make Greenburg pay for opening his mouth.

* * *

 **-A week later-**

At school, Stiles meets up with Scott and could tell that he is still aggressive like he was last night when she decided to do the age-old best friend rite of post-breakup drinking with only her getting drunk.

In class, Mr. Harris blocks Scott from talking to Allison, telling him to take his seat for the test. He then begins what appears to be an economics exam which is odd because Mr. Harris is the Chemistry Teacher at Beacon Hills High School. Scott then begins to see the works on the paper rearrange to ask him if he will kill some or all of his friends when the full moon rises. He then runs out of the classroom with Stiles following after him.

"Scott." Stiles called out to her best-friend as she looked around the hallways but couldn't find him. She then sees Scott's backpack in the middle of the hallway and tries to call out to him again. She then takes her cellphone out of her pocket and calls Scott's phone. She hears his phone ringing close by and follows the sound into the boys locker room. She finds Scott standing under a shower shirtless and he tells her that he can't breathe. Stiles digs Scott's inhaler out of his backpack before tossing it at him.

Scott takes a puff and looks confused. "I was having an asthma attack?" He asked in confusion.

"No, you were having a panic attack. But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony." Stiles told him.

Scott then asked Stiles how she knew how to do that and she tells him that she used to get panic attacks after her mom died.

"I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer." Scott told his best-friend.

Stiles looks at Scott as she replies. "Yeah, it's called heartbreak. About 2 billion songs are written about it."

"I can't stop thinking about her."

Stiles then tries to help by saying that the whole her dad being a werewolf hunter and hum being a werewolf thing was going to become an issue at some point but Scott scowls at her. Then he tells Stiles that it felt like he could feel all the emotions in the room around him, which they figured must be due to the full moon.

"We'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you, either." Stiles told him.

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room." Scott told her.

"What, you mean because if you got out, you'd be caught by hunters?"

"No. Because if I get out... I think I might kill someone."

 **...**  
 **...**

Stiles was walking towards the lunch table where Scott is sitting at. "Stiles, come sit over here!" She hears Lydia call out to her. She was shocked and looks at Scott, who nods with a small smile. Stiles then walks over to the lunch table where Lydia, Jackson and Danny are sitting at.

She sits down by Lydia, who is talking to Jackson. She noticed that Jackson inclined his head a bit when he noticed her before he turns his attention back to the strawberry-blonde.

Stiles takes a sketchbook out of her backpack before drawing in it but she would stop for a minute to eat some of her lunch. She was drawing a mother tiger and her two cubs. Unknown to her was that Danny was watching her draw and he was a little shocked at how good her drawing was.

"You're really good." Danny told her as he watched her draw a mother tiger and her two cubs.

Stiles didn't say anything right away because she was shocked when Danny started talking to her and telling her drawing was really good. "Thanks." She said with a slight blush.

Lydia looks over to Stiles' drawing and was also shocked at how good it was. She didn't know that the brunette could draw. "Danny's right, Stiles. Do you think you could draw what the cheerleading uniforms could look like?"

Stiles hummed as she thought about it. "Sure, it shouldn't be that hard. All you need to tell me is how you want them to look and everything."

Then Lydia and Stiles spend the rest of lunch time talking about how the cheerleading uniforms should look like with Stiles drawing said uniforms in her sketchbook. After Stiles draws the finishing touches on the cheerleading uniforms, she shows it to Lydia while asking. "What do you think?"

Lydia looked at the cheerleading uniform designs and smiled. "It's great, Stiles."

"Thanks." Stiles said with a blush.

 **...**  
 **...**

On the lacrosse field, Scott is very agitated. So agitated that he ends up pulverizing the entire team, even Danny, who was just standing in front of the goal. Then, it seemed that Jackson decided to ask whatever he wanted to ask Lydia right then because it has really been bothering him.

"Your lip gloss is smudged." Jackson said to Lydia.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Lydia said.

That throws Stiles through a loop because Lydia Martin does not simply not notice that her perfection has been slightly smudged. Also, she wonders why Scott looks smug about it. That's when it clicks in her mind. Allison hadn't broken up with Scott for that long and he was still supposed to be head over heels in love with her. Why is he making out with Lydia of all people?

 **...**  
 **...**

It's a silent ride to Scott's house for both of them. Tonight is the full moon and Stiles is not so sure this plan is going to work, since Scott is supposed to have super strength, he could probably rip the handcuffs apart right now. This was their only choice, the only one they have on such a short notice.

It's a good thing that Scott's mom was already gone and is working the night shift tonight.

They're both inside and heading towards Scott's room, she can feel the nerves bunching in her stomach. It was now or never. She somehow tricked Scott into sitting next to his radiator and she quickly handcuffs his hand to it. He releases a low growl and looks up at her in anger.

"Get this off of me!" Scott yelled at Stiles.

"No." Stiles refused. She also refused to show that Scott is terrifying her a little right now.

Stiles and Scott stare at each other, each unwavering in their convictions, not blinking or moving. Stiles feels the nerves in her stomach get worse, so she looks away first turning on her heels and heading out in the hallway. Far enough away from Scott but not to far. She slides down the wall by the bedroom door, her dark brown curly hair coming a bit out of her bun and falling onto her face, she moves her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

She can hear Scott calling out to her, begging her, she can hear the desperate plea for her to let him go. She covered her ears with her hands and brings her knees up to her chest and let's her head rest on her knees. _'This is torture.'_ She thought.

Then it suddenly stopped and everything went quiet, which is way too suspicious for her not to check it out. She looks into Scott's bedroom to see that Scott was gone, the pair of handcuffs were on the floor and the window is opened.

 _'Great.'_ Stiles thought. And like the best-friend that she is, she is going to look for Scott and hopefully find a way to keep him away from anyone he might want to eat or kill. She rushed out of the bedroom, downstairs and out of the house. She then gets in her jeep before driving away to look for Scott.

 **...**  
 **...**

Stiles is still desperately looking for Scott and it's been over an hour. She turns down another road lining the massive amount and she sees lights. Police and ambulance lights.

She pulls over quickly because she sees the normal officers milling about everywhere but she couldn't see her father. As Sheriff, he should be here but she couldn't see him. Then there's a dead body being wheeled away and towards the ambulance.

Air wouldn't enter her lungs anymore, worried that it might be her dad since she couldn't see him and there is a dead body. Stiles feels the beginning of a panic attack but she is desperately calling for her dad until she starts to feel light headed.

Suddenly she is being spun around and she's scared that she will see some random officer giving her a look of pity but it's her dad. It's her dad and she can suddenly breathe again.

"What are you doing here?" Noah asked his daughter in aggravation.

Stiles doesn't even care and she doesn't say anything. She just gives him a bear hug and not letting go. Her dad must understand because he returns her, holding onto her tightly and they just stay like that for a moment.

After a few minutes, the father and daughter pull away from their hug. "I'll just go home now." She told her dad. He nods and she walks over to her jeep. Once inside, she just sits there until she sees her dad motion for her to get going. She drives home just hoping Scott is doing okay on his own.

No one even notices the two hunters staring after Stiles in the car that is in the shadows.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

 **Looks like Stiles is going to be a Cheerleader in the future for the Lacrosse Team.**

 **Also you might see some of the things from 'Bound to Happen' from BurnedRecords, well before you start saying that I'm stealing from them don't because I already ask to see if I can borrow from their story 'Bound to Happen' and they said I could.**

 **Please review because they are amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


End file.
